


On Our Terms

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon, the pynch descent into kink begins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Gansey calls Adam at a...somewhat inconvenient time. For whatever reason, Adam picks up the phone and tries to pretend he isn'tverydistracted by what Ronan's doing to him.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	On Our Terms

**Author's Note:**

> This started, as most things do, with a conversation and some inspirational gifs. Witness as I try to turn it into a little series of Pynch learning about the kink life on their own terms. I don't have a real plan for this, nor do I know how many parts or words. I just want to lavish love and attention on Ronan and Adam. Hope you enjoy!

It started with a phone call from Gansey. Adam groaned at the buzzing on his desk, or maybe the way Ronan flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock. It was anyone’s guess which. He debated whether or not he’d actually pick up while Ronan sucked his way back down his shaft. He couldn’t say what possessed him not to let it go to voicemail. But he put his hand to the back of Ronan’s head, carefully holding him in place.

“Don’t stop,” he drawled, then slid his finger somewhat shakily across the front of his phone. “Gansey.”

“Parrish!” came the bright greeting, as if Gansey hadn’t expected Adam to pick up the phone. At least the chances were higher than they were with Ronan.

Around his dick, Ronan groaned, the sound thrumming straight between Adam’s hips and he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Later, Adam would have to call Gansey back and apologize. He wouldn’t remember a single thing from this conversation, which was really more Gansey talking and Adam swallowing down every sound he wanted to make in the same rhythm Ronan swallowed around him.

“Are you well, Adam?”

Adam’s gaze flickered down to the floor, as if looking at Ronan’s swollen lips and half-lidded eyes would provoke the right and correct answer to Gansey’s concern. Minutes could have passed. An hour. Hell if he knew, and Lynch looked so reverent this way, so damn perfect. He didn’t even think about doing it, he just guided Ronan down further, juggling the phone so the mic was turned to the sky. No one but Ronan needed to hear how his breath came out of him when he was fully sheathed, wet heat driving him crazy.

“Good,” he murmured to the dreamer between his knees, felt the shift and hum of his response. A thrill ran down Adam’s spine.

“Parrish.”

He righted the phone immediately. “I said I’m good.”

“Hmm.” Gansey’s tone fell somewhere between curious and dubious. Adam of all people had heard it many times. “It sounds as though you might be coming down with something.”

 _Going down is more like it_. If he could have said it, Ronan would have laughed like a fiend. Instead, Lynch bobbed down ever so slightly. Adam hit the back of his throat, Ronan’s eyelashes fluttered closed and Adam heard as much as felt nails dragging down his dress slacks.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Adam hissed.

“Don’t take that tone with me, Parrish,” Gansey scolded him. “You are terrible at taking care of yourself.”

“That’s precisely what I have Ronan for,” Adam managed to say, letting his fingertips in the nape of Ronan’s neck be the praise he couldn’t put to words.

“That’s reassuring, truly.” Gansey was testing the waters today, and Adam found himself surprisingly more forgiving than normal. He laughed, and then Gansey was laughing too.

Adam delighted in a deeper joke to share; the power of having Ronan’s next breath hinged on the pressure of his hand. He released his grip and instead stroked down Ronan’s jaw, feeling it work as he pulled back to inhale. When Ronan opened his eyes to look up at Adam, his lashes were damp.

Gansey’s fond but exasperated sigh brought Adam back again; he’d lost himself to slowly fucking up into Ronan’s mouth

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?”

Adam swallowed once, then twice, hoped his voice held out. “Nah, Gans’, I’m not. I’m sorry.” He did feel a little guilty. “I’ve got… a lot goin’ on at the moment.”

Gansey remained quiet for just enough time that Adam wondered if he’d said something wrong. Then, “Call me later, Parrish.” He didn’t sound angry at all. Far from it. “When you’re done.” The line went silent, and the phone all but dropped to the desk. Ronan didn’t wait for Adam to collect himself, he latched onto Adam’s spread thighs with both hands and dipped his head forward and back in earnest.

“Wait, shit, _Lynch_!” Adam’s hands scrabbled to take hold again, and all he could do was hold on while Ronan dragged him insistently toward climax now that he was no longer distracted with Gansey. He huffed, moaned, letting out everything he’d been holding back. Henrietta drawl and slurred curses tangled up in praise, Ronan’s name, all like a prayer on Adam’s lips.

“Hold,” he rumbled, finally getting his hand to the back of Ronan’s head again before he completely lost it to orgasm. “Hold _still_ , Lynch.” And then he was spilling himself across Ronan’s tongue, down his throat. He shivered and shook while Ronan did as he was told, perfectly still while he took what Adam had to give him. Spent, Adam sagged back into the chair, once more releasing Ronan just enough so he could pet at the soft, buzzed hair. Ronan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and lay his head against Adam’s thigh to catch his breath.

“I can’t believe you picked up the phone,” he grumbled.

Adam couldn’t help but laugh. Ronan’s tone sounded more petulant than hurt, bratty. “What if it was important?”

“Was it?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Shithead.” But he was grinning against Adam’s leg. “Do it right next time.”

A brow quirked, the magician sensed the challenge. He’d have to try harder in the future. As always, Ronan tended to be a good motivator, whether he meant to or not. Adam filed that away for later. “We’ll see.”

But he was already thinking about ‘next time’.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a crackship bonus to this piece on my [spicy TRC sideblog](https://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com/post/190632635066/by-our-rules-on-our-terms-aurumdalseni). You can come yell at me there or on my regular [TRC blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com), where I honestly have no chill. Thank you for reading!


End file.
